


Baise-moi, Capitaine

by BehindBrokenWindows



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Celebrations, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fuck dufresne, regained captaincy, s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindBrokenWindows/pseuds/BehindBrokenWindows
Summary: Silver walks in on Flint putting on his new leather coat after kicking Dufresne out of the Captain's cabin and Flint offers him a cup of rum. This can only go one way.





	Baise-moi, Capitaine

**Author's Note:**

> Title means 'fuck me, captain'

“It fits you.”

“Pardon me?” The cook – Silver – stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

“That coat. It fits you.” Flint couldn’t help the smile that flitted over his lips. Even to him it felt victorious. He turned to face Silver fully, standing proudly and if it was a bit challenging, who was there to blame him? He’d gotten his captaincy back and all it took was a whispered sentence into someone’s ear. He’d played Dufresne like a puppet.

“I’m afraid I can’t say the same of your black eye, but you’re back in the crew’s good graces none the less. Here –” He beckoned Silver closer and rummaged around until he found a relatively clean piece of cloth and a bottle of rum. Wetting the cloth, he handed it to Silver, now wide-eyed with surprise. “Clean yourself up a bit,” Flint said and eyed the blood at the corner of Silver’s mouth, then filled two cups of rum.

“And what’s this for, to dull my pain?” Silver quipped.

“Not as such, no. A drink – if you will – to a successful day.” There was that feral little smile back on Flint’s lips and Silver beamed in return. The drink was strong, but that was not why – when he leaned beside the Captain against his desk – heat pooled somewhere deep inside him. Their shoulders brushed, and Flint’s eyes reflected the candlelight, creating some kind of alchemic fire as his green irises enveloped the orange flame but let it dance in his eyes, wild and hot and dangerous if one stepped too close or looked too long.

“That was – very impressive, what you did,” Silver admitted after a pause.

“Dufresne doesn’t agree with you.”

“On the receiving end – Jesus. Remind me to never get on your bad side again. I knew you had power, physical and some kind of mental spell over your men but _this_ , pure manipulation of a single individual, moving him like a piece on a chessboard to do exactly what you wanted without anyone noticing that you did it…” Silver trailed off. “I had my doubts but – it played out perfectly.” Flint smirked now, looking much too satisfied with himself, but Silver was much too impressed to care.

“You managed yourself remarkably well too. I didn’t put you down as willing to take beatings – especially to that face of yours – to achieve what you wanted. You must’ve known they would do it though.”

“I saw only two possibilities and I gather some of the men might have objections should I try to fuck myself back into their good graces.” Flint spluttered into his cup and choked on the rum but once he resurfaced he filled the dark cabin with laughter and Silver felt his face heat up.

“Come to think about it, that’s what I should’ve expected of you.”

“What, really?” Silver whined indignantly. Flint just stared at him, chuckling to himself.

“Might’ve been more effective too, had you stayed well away from some of them,” he admitted as he refilled their cups, then almost emptied it again.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Wide eyed and pretty? I’d take you over the dairy goat any day,” Flint admitted. He could’ve told himself it was the drink, but it was just as much the thrill of victory still fresh in his blood. He was on top of the world again, and this time – _this time!_

“And what if I don’t want to be taken?” If there was any wariness in Silver’s voice, fear in his eyes, Flint was too high to notice.

“We’ve been at sea for a while now, and you’ve just admitted that fucking a man isn’t entirely repelling to you. I can’t possibly be worse than the dairy goat. But –” Flint said and pushed away from the desk, walking around it to plop into the Captain’s chair, thighs falling open, “– if you are to be very stubborn about it, I can fold my knees too, just this once.” Things were escalating much too quickly for Silver’s liking. His heart was hammering in his chest and as he caught sight of the Captain, sprawled lewdly in his chair with his leather coat still draped around him, something tipped inside him. He rounded the desk too, and stood in front of his Captain, not daring to step between his legs.

“Would you really?” It was just a curious whisper, as if anything stronger could break the spell, would remind the Captain of where he was and who he was dealing with.

“If that’s what you’d like.” It was only the smallest nod, but Flint took the confirmation. Fingers at the fastenings of Silver’s breeches, Flint looked up into his eyes with surprising sobriety. “If at any point you want me to stop, you need only tell me.” Then his hand reached Silver’s cock and Flint’s eyes fluttered shut. He steadied himself with his other hand on Silver’s hip, then bent in agonisingly slowly and licked, once, at the very tip. Then again. And again along the round, soft head of Silver’s cock until Silver’s breath came out in hot, short gasps every time he felt Flint’s wet touch. Then Flint pulled the foreskin back and opened his mouth, enveloping only the head in his mouth and sucked as if to pull him further down. This time Silver’s gasp was sharp and sudden, taking even him by surprise. Flint smiled around him for a moment and Silver revelled at this man, sitting on the chair in front of him and sucking his cock as if he wanted to do nothing else with his life.

When Flint finally grabbed the base of his cock and sucked him down until he hit the back of his throat, Silver let go of all pretences and moaned unashamedly, earning a choked chuckle that forced Flint to pull back in a rush, but he was just as quick to pull Silver back down and start bobbing his head over him for real, earning a curse and a hand running through his salty hair.

“Fuck, _Captain_ ,” he moaned. “What the actual fuck.” There was no pretence, there was no tenderness. Flint sucked him down for his own pleasure, not Silver’s. Stopping his motions, he held Silver’s cock in his mouth and worked his throat around him, laved at him, pulled his foreskin back so he could taste that drop of precum on his tongue. His moan vibrated over Silver’s cock and made his thighs shake with it. Just the thought of it, Flint making that noise while tasting him, made Silver's head spin and his cock pulse greedily for more.

Wasting no time, Flint used the hand previously on Silver’s hip to undo his own trousers and pushed a hand inside to grab himself with a relieved sigh.

“N-no, let me,” Silver gasped and pushed Flint’s hand away to reach down and feel him for himself. Flint’s cock was achingly hard in his hand and Silver imagined for a moment what it would be like to have it inside him. _Jesus_ , he wanted to bounce on that cock like a fucking whore.

Flint let go his grip on Silver’s cock, and with both hands free he pushed the man’s trousers to around his knees and pulled him in closer with a punishing grip on Silver’s arse. Silver’s cock was pushed deeper into Flint’s throat and Silver barely caught himself on the back of the Captain’s chair, right beside Flint’s head.

Encouraged by Flint’s hands on his arse, nudging him impatiently, Silver started rocking carefully into his mouth, clenching his jaws but – 

“ _Jesus Christ, Captain_! Fuck, you feel so good. You’re so wet and tight and hot for me, fuck, fuck –” He couldn’t shut up. His mouth ran away from his as usual but this time Flint didn’t seem too annoyed, judging by the way he relaxed his jaw to Silver’s increasingly frantic thrusts and the way he pushed his cock against Silver’s thigh to rub his length against him, desperate for any kind of relief even though it meant rutting like an animal.

Silver bowed almost in half over him, clutching the Captains hair as he struggled to breathe. Then one of Flint’s hands moved to the crease of his arse and a finger pressed gently but insistently against his hole and Silver cursed because what the fuck else could he do and what the actual fuck had he gotten himself into?

Flint removed his finger and pushed two of them into Silver’s mouth, stopping the continuous moaning as Silver sucked like he was begging for it, desperate to choke himself on them. Flint pulled them out of him to a whine of protest but when he pushed into Silver’s hole without much resistance Silver swore and jerked deeper into Flint’s mouth, pinned between two points of burning pleasure.

Silver regained his composure and started rocking again, fucking into Flint’s mouth then grinding down on the finger up his arse. He almost came at the multiplied pleasure but quickly squeezed the base of his cock to help him hold back. Flint stilled him then, but kept his cock in his mouth while he fucked into Silver’s tight little arse with his finger, soon adding a second as he listened to the man trying to keep his breathing even but failing as he clutched onto Flint’s hair for dear life.

“Jesus Christ if I knew sodomy was this good I’d done it years ago,” Silver groaned and met Flint’s fingers with a thrust of his own. “You feel so fucking good, Captain. I might let you – _shit_ , I might let you do anything to me.”

In a rush Flint stood up, twirled Silver around and bent him over the desk with his arse in the air, then he pulled a vial from a drawer and before Silver quite knew what was happening, Flint sunk his cock into him and a groan that was half pain and half pleasure was punched out of Silver. He arched his back and strained onto his forearms on the desk to push back against Flint and as the man sunk down all the way Silver gasped at the pain he had not expected. Tears brimmed in his eyes but fuck him if he let them fall, so he took a deep breath and relaxed.

“You fucking idiot,” Flint snarled, “I don’t actually want to rip you open. People will ask questions if you can’t fucking walk without limping tomorrow.”

“Just fuck me, please,” Silver moaned and he was so full, he felt like he was about to burst. All his attention was focused on where Flint was gliding out of him, then pushed in again with more force every time and then – then! _Mary mother of God_ , Silver prayed because Flint hit – something inside him that made his vision go white, that made him hot all over, trembling under the Captain’s mercy. Flint hit the spot again and Silver cried out, collapsed onto the table as he came with a force that shook his very core.

Flint fucked him through it, harder, faster – took hold of Silver’s stupid fucking curls and pulled them _hard_ until he cried out and bowed his back beautifully all the while leaking seed onto the desk. Flint kept drilling into him, felt him clench and unclench around him, then Silver whimpered and Flint stuttered, crashing against him one last time and emptied himself inside Silver as he bowed down to bite the man’s neck to keep silent, making him squirm beneath him.

An arm went around Silver’s waist and Flint let him crumble against the desk, finally. Flint followed his example and draped himself over Silver's back, careful not to crush him.

Silver’s hair was sweaty at his neck, but Flint buried his nose in it anyway and _fuck_ he smelled good, he _felt_ so fucking good, all soft and pliant.

Flint grabbed Silver’s hips and squeezed because he already wanted to do it all again, but instead he pulled away and let Silver hiss as he slipped out of him, alone and still bent over the desk. Flint grabbed a cloth from the desk and wet it before washing himself off then put it to the crease between Silver’s arse and thigh. The man was a mess, wet, shivering, sensitive mess, but satisfied.

“What’s that?” Silver muttered against his arms where he’d placed his face.

“Dufresne’s neckcloth. He forgot it.” Flint wiped the inside of Silver’s thighs, his arse, his hole, and Silver registered that it should be humiliating, but the man just fucked the daylight out of him and he was too high to care about anything right now. “You good?”

“Best I’ve ever been, Captain,” Silver replied sleepily, and Flint kicked him out of his cabin before he fell asleep splayed over his maps.

*

The next day, after Silver had informed the crew about their next move, Flint caught his eye across the room and looked at him steadily. There was a threat there, in his eyes, but also a promise of things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I just stop thinking and start writing. Oh shut it, I can practically hear you judging me! *blushes furiously*
> 
> Thank you for reading my mediocre smut, kudos and comments are love!


End file.
